Liga Mundo Season 11
Liga Mundo Season 11 ran from April 18, 2011 to August 27, 2011. The league dropped from 24 to 20 teams and consolidated into two 10-team divisions - the Primera Liga and Segunda Liga. Dun Carrig Bohs renamed Pansy Prussians on April 14, 2011 while Autumn United, AEK FC, Syracuse Salty Dogs, and Atlético Vinilandês all suspended operations on the same day. This was the first season in league history where no new expansion clubs joined the league. On May 18, 2011 Commissioner Botha awarded the VolNation Volunteers permission to wear a single golden star on their player jerseys above the club emblem to signify their ‘decade’ achievement of 10 league and cup championships won during the course of Liga Mundo play. During the first half of the season, three clubs came under new management and this was reflected in all three teams undergoing renaming at the mid-point of the season on June 24, 2011. Fatima FC became Dinamo FC, 1984 Duckies FC became Pumas de Zacatecas, while Pansy Prussians - the former Dun Carrig Bohs franchise - became the second incarnation of the Syracuse Salty Dogs. A.M. Adepts FC did not change hands but management decided to rebrand themselves as Anfield Kopites FC four days later after their quarter-final Copa Cato IV match. Final Standings *''Fatima FC renamed Dinamo FC in mid-season on June 24, 2011'' *''1984 Duckies FC renamed Pumas de Zacatecas in mid-season on June 24, 2011'' *''Pansy Prussians renamed Syracuse Salty Dogs in mid-season on June 24, 2011'' *''A.M. Adepts FC renamed Anfield Kopites FC in mid-season on June 28, 2011'' Regular Season Primera Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team Segunda Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team Retirements & Departures Unless otherwise noted, the following players retired at the conclusion of the season on August 27, 2011: *'Ross Stewart' (VolNation Volunteers) fullback, released on May 7, 2011 at age 36 years. An original VolNation Volunteer player, during the course of 11 seasons, Stewart's 178 matches places him 4th in the VolNation all-time records. He was also known as a defensive point-getter as he collected 24 points over his 10 years of play (6 goals and 18 assists). Throughout his career, he was a fixture on the X11 Teams, getting 50 nods - and even pulled off a captaincy, which is remarkable considering the quality of defenders in Liga Mundo. His best season is widely considered to be Season 6 in which he was a major contributor to the Mighty Vols winning both the Copa Del Mar and Copa Legada - the only season in which the same club took both cup tournaments. *'Matthias Rieger' (Transvaal Springboks) midfielder, released on May 20, 2011 at age 35 years. joined the Transvaal Springboks in the latter half of Season 3 and led the Primera Liga for most assists (7) the following season. His most productive campaigns have been Season 4 and Season 5 when he saw himself named to the Primera All-star team in both those seasons. He finished his career in fourth-place for career games played, fourth in points, fifth in goals, and second in assists for the Springboks. At the time of his retirement, he led the club in career X11 selections. *'Carlton Frazier' (VolNation Volunteers) fullback, departed Liga Mundo on transfer May 16, 2011 at age 34. An original Volunteer, he played in 143 matches during his lengthy career which spanned 11 seasons. He finished 9th in all-time career matches played. While not known as a point producer, only collecting 8 points in 11 seasons, Frazier left his mark as a hard worker who played clean, only picking up 6 yellow cards in 11 seasons. His hard play was often credited as the reason the Mighty Vols collected so many championships in the early seasons. *'Paul Kells' (Pansy Prussians) midfielder, departed Liga Mundo on transfer June 11, 2011 at age 32. A coolminded sharpshooter, Kells played 7 seasons for the Dun Carrig Bohs and Pansy Prussians which took in 106 career matches, 28 goals, and 53 points. His best campaigns were Season 6 and Season 7; he finished 3rd for assists in the Segunda Liga in Season 7. Kells played his played 100th match for Dun Carrig Bohs on January 27, 2011. He was released soon after Pansy Prussians were taken over by new management in June 2011. *'Bjarkí þór Ingi' (Guajolotes) forward, departed Liga Mundo on transfer June 24, 2011 at age 26. He played 89 matches for the club during his career. At the time of his departure, Ingi was fifth in career points (34), second in career goals (31) , and third in career matches with the Compostella Artois/Guajolotes franchise. Liga Mundo Commissioner Bartnel Botha would later sign him to his starting roster for KR Viking Reykjavíkur in the Grand Lodge League. *'Guifré Mugerza' (Atlético Luz Del Mar) fullback, 36 years *'Faride Salem' (Atlético Melloria) forward, 35 years *'Ricky Seward' (Guajolotes) fullback, 32 years *'Raul Törngren' (Nordheim Badgers FC) midfielder, 34 years - released on May 7, 2011 *'Buck Clay' (Swamplandia Sinners) midfielder, 35 years - legendary player retired during the season on June 19, 2011 after playimg 101 matches *'Henrique Paz' (Templar Forsworn) midfielder, 36 years - released on August 22, 2011 *'Rhys Huddleston' (Vanderbilt Commodores) fullback, 36 years. He was one of the original members of the Vanderbilt Commodores team, originally known as "Texas," then the "Texas Longhorns." Huddlestonwas also, at the time of his retirement, the closest person in the team to acquire the legendary status of playing 100 games for the club. *'Anton Geamãn' (Vanderbilt Commodores) forward, 36 years. He was acquired during Season 8 of Liga Mundo. Since his entry into the club, he proved himself to be one of the most valuable, if not the most, the club has had since the beginning of franchise history. With more goals, points, and X11 selections than anyone else in the team so far, the club administration decided to retire his #11 jersey. *'Darnell Roberson' (VolNation Volunteers) midfielder, 36 years. While not collecting any individual season merits, Roberson (who wore #8) had the body of work of a great career. He was one of only three players in the league (at the time of his retirement) with over 200 matches played at 205. He was one of only a few people that have crossed the century mark in points with 103. His 42 assists places him third in the club all time, and his 61 goals places him 4th all time for VolNation. He was also great in the cups, netting 37 points in 53 cup matches. *'Craig Thornton' (A.M. Adepts FC / Anfield Kopites FC) midfielder, 38 years *'Phillip Estrada' (Fatima FC / Dinamo FC) midfielder, 32 years - released on June 1, 2011 *'Shay Romero' (FC Jekerger) fullback, 35 years - legendary player finished his career with 114 matches *'Dylan Frye' (FC Jekerger) forward, 33 years *'Chris Combe' (Keville United FC) fullback, 35 years *'Kean Patrick' (Pansy Prussians / Syracuse Salty Dogs) fullback, 32 years - legendary player finished his career with 102 matches *'Andy Benton' (RMI Armed Forces FC) fullback, 36 years *'Geoff Galloway' (RMI Armed Forces FC) forward, 34 years *'Gheorghe Oghiutã' (Anfield Kopites FC) forward, 33 years - released at conclusion of the season. He played in 99 matches for his club and finished 3rd in career points (75) and lead in career goals (58). Oghiutã won the Golden Boot in Season 4 while playing with Clyde Albion and A.M. Adepts FC. *'Ion Rapinett' (Atlético Melloria) fullback, age 36 - released on August 29, 2011 after announcing his intention to retire at the end of the upcoming season. *'Jia Jia Hang' (Atlético Melloria) midfielder, age 36 - released on August 29, 2011 after announcing his intention to retire at the end of the upcoming season. Notable Transfers *'Lourenço Figueroa' - transfered from Atlético Luz Del Mar (4 GP; 0G; 0A) to Transvaal Springboks on April 14, 2011. *'Thurston Alderton' - transfered from Transvaal Springboks (119 GP; 6G; 0A; 69% SAV; 26% PEN) to Atlético Luz Del Mar on July 22, 2011 Coaching Awards Reichlep (VolNation Volunteers) reached a ranking of 4th place of all American managers and 193rd in the world on May 17, 2011. He dropped down to 5th in the United States of America and 225th in the world by May 21, 2011. League MVP Christopher Rojas (VolNation Volunteers) goalkeeper; picked up all votes (9) in manager voting for the Liga Mundo MVP. All-Liga Mundo All-Star Team Career Milestones *'Ian Robertson' (VolNation Volunteers) - forward; played 200th match on April 25, 2011 *'Darnell Roberson' (VolNation Volunteers) - midfielder; played 200th match on July 14, 2011 Manager of the Season Mirroring previous success in Season 7 and Season 9, MudBug of Swamplandia picked up the 'double' for the third time in his Liga Mundo career by winning both the regular season championship and the Manager of the Season Award for Season 11. MANAGER OF THE SEASON - POINT TOTALS *MudBug (Swamplandia Sinners) = 10 points *St6mm (Dynamo Dorpat) = 7 points *Reichlep (VolNation Volunteers) = 6 points *MalcolmReynolds (Anfield Kopites FC) = 6 points *BaronZemo (Nordheim Badgers FC) = 6 points *PremierApex (Atlético Luz Del Mar) = 4 points *Cyphon88 (Templar Forsworn) = 4 points *Arcadian_Empire (Arcadia FC) = 4 points *Runningcow (Guajolotes) = 2 points *Kevinho00 (Keville United) = 2 points *Folkvar (Pumas de Zacatecas) = 2 points *Gunblade3214 (FC Jekerger) = 1 point Golden Star MAY 18, 2011 - VolNation Volunteers awarded first-ever Golden Star In recognition of the exemplary club success in Liga Mundo, Commissioner Botha hereby grants the VolNation Volunteers the permission to wear a single golden star on their player jerseys above the club emblem to signify their ‘decade’ achievement of 10 league and cup championships won during the course of Liga Mundo play. Any subsequent club to win a decade of cup and season championships will likewise be awarded a golden star. A second star would be awarded for two 'decades' (20) of titles. VolNation Volunteers Roll-of-Honour Liga Mundo League Regular Season Champions *Season 1 - League Champions *Season 2 - League Champions *Season 3 - League Champions *Season 8 - League Champions League Cup Champions *Season 3 - El Legado Cup *Season 4 - Invierno Clásico *Season 5 - Gloria de Verano Cup *Season 6 - Copa Del Mar *Season 6 - Copa Legada League Championship Cup *Season 9 - Copa Cato II Copa Del Mar First Round Matches played on April 18, 2011 *RMI Armed Forces FC defeated Fatima FC (3-0) *Estrella Roja defeated 1984 Duckies FC (2-1) *Debate Land Orators defeated Pansy Prussians (3-1) *Keville United FC defeated Swamplandia Sinners (5-2) Second Round Matches played on April 25, 2011 *Keville United FC defeated Arcadia FC (4-1) *Guajolotes defeated Debate Land Orators (4-0) *VolNation Volunteers defeated Estrella Roja (4-1) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated RMI Armed Forces FC (3-1) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated Vanderbilt Commodores (3-0) *Atlético Luz Del Mar defeated Transvaal Springboks (4-1) *Templar Forsworn defeated FC Jekerger (1-0) *A.M. Adepts FC defeated Atlético Melloria (2-0) Quarter-Finals Matches played on May 2, 2011 *Templar Forsworn defeated Guajolotes (2-1) *VolNation Volunteers defeated Atlético Luz Del Mar (5-3) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Nordheim Badgers FC (2-0) *A.M. Adepts FC defeated Keville United FC (4-1) Semi-Finals Matches played on May 9, 2011 *Templar Forsworn defeated VolNation Volunteers (3-1) *A.M. Adepts FC defeated Dynamo Dorpat (3-1) Copa Del Mar Final Matches played on May 16, 2011 *Templar Forsworn defeated A.M. Adepts FC (3-0) Copa Cato IV First Round Matches played on May 23 and May 30, 2011 *1984 Duckies FC defeated FC Jekerger (4-0; 2-0) *RMI Armed Forces FC defeated Fatima FC (1-2; 4-1) *Pansy Prussians defeated Estrella Roja (2-1; 2-0) *Swamplandia Sinners defeated Debate Land Orators (5-1; 3-2) Second Round Matches played on June 6 and June 13, 2011 *Templar Forsworn defeated Swamplandia Sinners (2-2; 1-1) *A.M. Adepts FC defeated Pansy Prussians (2-0; 3-1) *VolNation Volunteers defeated RMI Armed Forces FC (3-4; 5-0) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated 1984 Duckies FC (1-2; 4-1) *Guajolotes defeated Arcadia FC (1-1; 5-1) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated Transvaal Springboks (3-1; 2-0) *Atlético Luz Del Mar defeated Atlético Melloria (4-1; 2-2) *Vanderbilt Commodores defeated Keville United FC (1-1; 2-2) Quarter-Finals Matches played on June 20 and June 27, 2011 *Templar Forsworn defeated Vanderbilt Commodores (1-2; 4-2) *Atlético Luz Del Mar defeated A.M. Adepts FC (2-0; 1-0) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated VolNation Volunteers (2-0; 1-1) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Guajolotes (2-3; 2-1) Semi-Finals Matches played on July 4 and July 11, 2011 *Templar Forsworn defeated Dynamo Dorpat (2-4; 2-0) *Atlético Luz Del Mar defeated Nordheim Badgers FC (2-1; 2-2) Copa Cato IV Finals Matches played on July 18 and July 25, 2011 *Atlético Luz Del Mar defeated Templar Forsworn (3-1; 5-2) Press Releases & Previews JULY 9, 2011 - VolNation Rumbles On This was going to be an interesting Rumble In the Jungle, no doubt about it. There would still be the now-traditional Sérgio Cambiasso welcome home party two nights before the Rumble, a party that seems to get bigger and bigger, probably due in part to Cambiasso's footing the bill for the night. There would still be ALDM's intimidating backline of LuLu, Taja and Moisés that would have to be negotiated if the VolNation Mighty Volunteers would see the back of the net. Add to this the critical nature of the standings, where the winner takes 3rd in the Primera and stays within striking distance of the leaders. Oh, and don't forget the 3-0 pounding that ALDM laid on VolNation earlier this season in Neyland Stadium, and all the signs point to a fantastic matchup. What dominated the storylines, however, were who would not be there and how each coach would handle their absence. ALDM was without their star center midfielder, Tégo Núñez Vizcaíno, victim of a vicious assault by Nordheim Badgers FC midfielder Stuart Leaper whom many at ALDM felt was more than deliberately done. VolNation's woes were self-inflicted as Ian Robertson lost his head against Vanderbilt and got himself suspended for the Rumble. (Robertson was not allowed to travel to the Rumble with the team by Coach Philip, as a way of teaching him to keep his head in the game.) ALDM elected to start defender Cicinho Isleño at left back and go with a 4-4-2, rather than use Rolandiñho Boa Monréal in midfield and run their usual 3-5-2. Coach Philip, perhaps anticipating this move, gambled to press the midfield advantage and replaced Robertson with the young Rudolf Fäste, who has been hot in previous matches against ALDM as well as sitting regular defender Red Moreno in favor of a 5th midfielder, the brilliant Nathaniel Reichle. Right away, things broke badly for VolNation as Fäste came up hobbling in the 4th minute from a pulled hamstring, and Coach Philip had to use his only forward reserve, Pedro Townsend, on the right wing. This, however, quickly turned to the Mighty Vols advantage, as from the sideline, Townsend noted that Moisés was shading towards ALDM's right - away from Isleño - to lend extra support to counter the VolNation attack from that side, as forward Chad Goodwin and the ALDM-Killer Arther Basso were both on that side of the field. In the 25th minute, Townsend hit that hole as VolNation center midfielder Kayode Giwa feinted left and passed right to Townsend, who ripped the winner. With the early lead, VolNation's Cambiasso came up big. Tasked with holding down the whole right side and stopping the ever-dangerous Zé Cocôa and the ALDM assist leader Tiago André, Cambiasso played simply lock-down defense, allowing not a sniff from that side all match. This allowed the Mighty Vols to concentrate on the other side, where they limited the ALDM goal leader Gamrí Di María Florés to one shot on goal and right mid Felício Melo da Silva to one as well. With nothing happening offensively, and with VolNation dominating the ball, all ALDM could hope for was to limit the Mighty Vols and try to get a free kick or breakaway. However, when Townsend almost got a second through that same hole in the second half, both Moisés and Taja shifted left to try to shut that down. This was just enough room for Goodwin, who though declining these days, showed why he is the leagues all-time #2 point scorer, behind Robertson, as he almost scored on a breakaway right after the shift, and then sealed the deal off a pass from Nathaniel Reichle. With the 2 goal lead, Coach Philip made a defensive substitution, inserting Lloyd Fry in for Nathaniel Reichle. Late in the game, perhaps from overtrying or perhaps from frustration, ALDM's center mid Tezcacoatl Palamíñho appeared to undercut Giwa on a contested header in the middle of the field and sent Giwa to the sidelines. Coach Philip responded by sending out his enforcer, Caleb Reichle, who then got yellow carded for a retaliatory elbow back to Palamíñho. This seemed to slow ALDM down enough, so that while ALDM had a possession advantage at the end, they could not do anything with it and the match ended 2-0. Coach Philip, after the match: "These meetings with ALDM really seem to come down to the midfield battle. In the first leg, we didn't have Basso, and they jumped on us pretty bad. This time, they were missing Vizcaíno, and we simply capitalized on that. We were lucky, though, in that we suspected a 4-4-2 lineup, and went all in gearing for that. They play a 3-5-2, and things might have been very different. Sometimes it pays to roll the dice." On C. Reichle's retaliatory play: "Look, everyone knows now that Giwa is the key piece of our midfield, and we are very protective of any hard play that comes in his direction. ALDM injured him the last time, and we are going to make the point that those clubs that may come headhunting for Giwa will not be taken to lightly." And so the Rumble comes to its comclusion until next season. Who knows what legends will be made and stories told the next time the Rumble comes to the Liga. Team Pages *1984 Duckies FC *Arcadia FC *Estrella Roja *Guajolotes *Transvaal Springboks Category:Liga Mundo Category:Sports Category:Soccer Category:United Cybernations Football Associations